


Goodbye (don’t know how to be anymore)

by reidsgenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, angstyangst, bellatrixisgood, cutefluff, forcedpregnancy, lesbianbellatrix, lesbianmadamrosmerta, voldemortisbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsgenius/pseuds/reidsgenius
Summary: I actually wrote this in finnish last february but I was explaining this fic to my amazing internet friends and got inspired to translate this! In my opinion, it works better in finnish but i’m pretty happy with this.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Madam Rosmerta, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 7





	1. Not a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in finnish last february but I was explaining this fic to my amazing internet friends and got inspired to translate this! In my opinion, it works better in finnish but i’m pretty happy with this.

Madame Rosmerta is sitting alone at the corner table of Three Broomsticks, hands pressed against her face. She had just closed the pub and a calm silence had wrapped itself around Hogsmeade. Yesterday’s events had been playing around in her head the whole day.

“Hey Ros”, Rosmerta heards a delicate voice greeting her from behind.

“Bella?” She breathes, standing up from the chair which makes an annoying noise when it hits the floor.

The dark haired woman carefully steps closer, stretches her hand as if an invite and smiles uncertainly. Rosmerta wraps the woman in a warm hug, breathes in her rosey smell and finally lets the tears fall down her cheeks.

“Where have you been?” Rosmerta asks, suddenly feeling strict. “I was worried.”

She’s not sure why she even asked, she does know the reason. Rosmerta’s blue eyes fill with tears, she looks at the other woman with disbelief and despair. For a moment she thinks she’s wrong but the other’s sad look tells the truth.

“I’m sorry Ros”, Bella whispers, caresses Rosmerta’s cheek and sighs quietly. “I have to, you know that.”

Rosmerta nods, afraid to say anything. Her heart beats faster than ever before when she stands up on her toes and wraps her hands around Bella’s neck. As Bella wraps her hands around Rosmerta’s waist, their lips meet in a careful kiss.

“This is not a goodbye”, Bella whispers when they finally separate.

Rosmerta nods, watching as the other leaves.


	2. The Dark Lord

It’s January when Bellatrix meets the Dark Lord for the first time. She isn’t afraid, at least not for herself. Bella kneels in front of the Dark Lord, kisses the hem of his robes and tries her best to hide her disgust.

“Rise, young Bellatrix”, the Dark Lord says, making shivers run down Bella’s back.

”Yes, Master”, Bella says and her voice isn’t wavering anymore.

”Are you ready to serve me, young Bellatrix?” The Dark Lord asks with a grotesque grin.

Bella wants to yell, scream, roar that she would never want to serve a creature that disgusting but instead she curtsies and tries to smile.

”Of course, Master”, she says, hoping that she sounds believable enough.

The look on the Dark Lord’s face makes Bella’s stomach so an ugly flip. She immediately knows that something is wrong, that something irreversible and terrible will happen.

”Good.” The Dark Lord says caressing Bella’s cheek with his cold hand. ”I need an heir and you are a suitable pureblood woman to carry the heir of Slytherin.”

Bella has to knee, before her legs go numb and she collapses. She can taste the blood and vomit in her mouth, her heart beats faster than ever and tears are threatening to fall down her cheeks.

”Thank you Master, this is an honor”, Bella says and once again kisses the hem of his robes.

After leaving, she needs to vomit, several times.


	3. Consolation

Rosmerta is once again sitting alone in the corner table of the Three Broomsticks when she hears someone apparating in front of the pub. The bell on the door goes off and the door opens, revealing a crying Bella. Her hair is a mess, face is wet from the tears and her voice is rough from all the crying.

”What’s wrong, Bella?” Rosmerta asks, helps the other on a chair and hugs tightly.

The twinkle that used to show in Bella’s dark eyes was now gone and all Rosmerta could see was pain and agony.

”I-I met him”, Bella stammers when she finally stops crying.

Rosmerta doesn’t have to ask who she’s talking about, she knows. Her heart is beating in her chest and her eyes tear up.

”What happened?” Rosmerta asks quietly, fearing for the worst.

Rosmerta is prepared to hear something terrible. Bella normally never cries so it has to be something awful. Nothing even close to that horrible ever crossed her mind though, not before Bella opened her mouth.

”He wants me to carry his heir”, Bella whispers, too tired to even cry anymore.

Rosmerta lets out a terrified gasp. ”You have to run”, she whispers.

Bella shakes her head sadly. ”He would find me”, she says.

Rosmerta hugs her against herself and kisses her gently, tries to make the other forget everything for a moment and make her focus only on her. She knows she succeeded when Bella kisses her passionately.


	4. It’s time

The next time Bellatrix meets the Dark Lord, she’s prepared. She’s hidden all her feelings behind her occlumency shield so she wouldn’t reveal her real feelings or thoughts.

”Come with me, young Bellatrix, it’s time”, the Dark Lord says after Bella has kneeled to kiss the hem of his robes.

Bellatrix stands up as she’s told to and curtsies. ”Yes, Master”, she says and walks after the Dark Lord.

She’s led along the long corridors of the manor to the Dark Lord’s cold bedroom. Without saying anything, the Dark Lord spells off his and Bella’s clothes and gestures Bella to lay on his bed.

Before Bella can really register what’s happening, the Dark Lord has entered in her. She has never felt pain as terrible as that, the kind that is both physical and emotional at the same time.

”You feel sssurprisingly good”, the Dark Lord half says and half hisses as he comes inside her.

At that moment, when the Dark Lord dresses himself with a spell and smiles grotesquely, Bella is glad that she hid everything behind her shield. She was feeling empty and sick, she couldn’t even cry. Bella didn’t even want to know what Rosmerta would think about everything that had happened in the past hour.

”Please forgive me”, Bella mumbled to herself, hoping she hadn’t just ruined everything.

Slowly everything starts to dim and soon Bella doesn’t know anything anymore.


	5. Goodbyes

It had been months since Rosmerta had last seen Bella and she had almost given up until one day after closing up, she once again heard those familiar footsteps from the door.

”Bella”, Rosmerta sighs quietly.

The other woman’s face is pale and there are dark circles under her eyes. After examining her more carefully, she noticed that her stomach had grown.

”So it really happened?” Rosmerta asks, putting her hand carefully against Bella’s stomach and gasps as she feels a kick.

”It did”, Bella says caressing her stomach and smiling subtly.

Rosmerta is worried. Has the Dark Lord done something to Bella to actually get her on the dark side or is it just about her maternal instincts.

”Where have you been these months?” Rosmerta asks, hoping she wouldn’t hear the answer she’s afraid of.

”At the Dark Lord’s manor”, Bella says quietly. ”He only let me out when he found out I was carrying a boy.”

Rosmerta’s eyes fill with tears when she hugs the other woman tightly against her chest. Their lips meet in a sensitive kiss. The kiss feels familiar but still so strange that they don’t know how to be.

”I just came to say goodbye”, Bella whispers, caresses the other’s cheek and kisses the warm lips.

”Goodbye”, Rosmerta whispers, her heart broken into million pieces.

Nine years go by before she hears from Bella again.


End file.
